


An Evening With You

by KatsiaDreyar



Series: The Lucy Files [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot<br/>Lucy comes home and Finds Natsu in her room again... But what happens what he forcibly drags her out without warning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING! :) Characters, Setting and storyline all belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Please don't sue me, but if you find something unsatisfying with my work feel free to poke me with a pencil. Like, Comment and Follow! I love hearing from you guys!

Lucy stepped into her apartment just after 8 o’clock and flopped down on her bed, only to jump back up again.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!? GET OUT!!” she yelled ripping the covers off Natsu.  
“How many times must I say not to just show up? THIS IS MY HOUSE!”

Slowly Natsu pushed himself up and groggily looked at Lucy.

Suddenly wide awake Natsu jumped up, “Hey Lucy, you’re home.” he crowed grabbing her by the arm and dragged her out the door.

“I’m starved! Let’s go get something to eat. I’ll buy today.” He added as they arrived at a small but very popular restaurant.

“Natsu, what are we doing here? If we are going to eat we might as well go to the cheaper restaurant down the street.” She said sighing, knowing that there was no way she would be going back home anytime soon.

“We could do that,” Natsu says agreeing in a slightly mocking tone, “But there is a band playing here from your favourite music guild tonight, so I thought you might want…”

He trailed off smiling watching the excitement growing in her eyes.

A cold wind blew past them causing Lucy to sneeze and shiver.

“You look cold.” Natsu remarked as he unwrapped the scarf Igneel gave him from around his neck and putting it on her.

“Wow,” Natsu said staring at her, “You look really good with that on…”

Seeing the strange look on her face he realized what he had said, trying desperately to correct himself.

“No, no I’m not saying you don’t look good without it, I’m just saying that you look extra good with the scarf on…”

He stuttered and stumbled over his words until Lucy raised her hand and said, “It’s fine, thank you.” blushing a light pink.

As they walked inside Lucy relaxed feeling the warmth radiating from the scarf and Natsu standing close by, chasing every bit of cold out of her.  
They took their seats, eating and listening to The Lion Jam Guild’s best performers play.

After eating, Natsu insisted they dance a little before leaving, which ended as well as you’d expect. The roof being slightly well done as they left, Natsu and Lucy decided to stop for ice-cream on the way home.

At the ice-cream parlor they bumped into Lisanna. Lucy and Lisanna stopped to chat until Natsu suggested he take Lucy home and practically dragged Lucy out of the shop.

When they arrived at Lucy’s apartment she turned to him, “Hey Natsu, it’s still pretty early, want to come in for some tea?”

They went in and spent a long while just talking, about the guild, their friends and which town Natsu was likely to blow up next, when Lucy added, “It’s too bad we left the ice-cream parlor so soon, we could have invited Lisanna to spend time with us too.”

Natsu was quiet for a few seconds then shook his head.

“No, I wouldn’t like that.” he said.

Lucy looked shocked and baffled. “W-what? I thought you and Lisanna are friends!” She exclaimed.

Taking a quick peek at the clock she gasped in shock, “Holy! It’s past midnight already? Won’t Happy be worried if you don’t come home tonight?”

Natsu stood up bewildered by how quickly the time had gone past.

“Yeah…” he muttered heading towards the window.

“Natsu, wait!” Lucy called after him right before he left the room.

“Why were you so against Lisanna coming over tonight? Are you guys in a fight or something?”

He smiled and leaned over to her ear, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks as he whispered to her.

“No, it was because I wanted to spend my evening with you, and only you Lucy.” He quickly pressed a soft kiss to her cheek then jumped out the window landing gracefully in the pavement.

“Natsu! Wait! Don’t you want your scarf back?” Lucy called out to him a bit dazed by recent events.  
Natsu pondered for a moment then a big goofy smile came across his face, he said, “Hold on to it for me for a bit okay? I know you’ll take care of it, and besides,” He laughed loudly, “Didn’t I say it looked good on you?”

He turned waving at her as he ran towards his and Happy’s house.

“See you tomorrow Lucy!” he called back to her.

“See you…” she mutters her hand pressed to her kissed cheek.

“Goodnight Natsu,” she whispered into the dark night as she crawled into bed wrapping his scarf around her, surrounding herself with the scent she would never have the chance to forget.


End file.
